Quotes
Main games: Duke Nukem 3D'' expansion packs:' 'Duke Nukem 3D ports:' '''Other games:' Duke Nukem: Time to Kill * the beginning of Hog Heaven Friends, Romans, countrymen, lend me your chicks. * I'll blow you a new hole! * I'm God's gift to women! * I make this look great. * to a moaning babe on a payphone Lara, is that you? (Referencing '''Lara Croft', a character in the Tomb Raider series)'' * Looks like it's TIME TO KILL! * Looks like it's time to grill! * I'm home... or am I??? * I got no time to bleed! (Referencing '''Predator')'' * My home away from home! (Referencing a strip club) * a male stripper Hey, get your ass off-stage, and bring me back my chicks! * The bigger they are, the harder they bleed! * a southern accent There's a new sheriff in town. * You make a great belt. * Eat shit and die! * What the hell are you waiting for? Christmas? * Let's settle this once and for all! * Suck my boomstick! * Happy trails to you!! * Shut your hole! * I'll kick you in the nuts! * It's ass-kicking time! * Prepare for take-off. * We have ignition. * Time to jet. * I guess I'll have to check my fire. * Now that's gonna leave a scar! * Knight me or bite me, man! * Time flies when you're kicking ass with the grapy Tar Hills !! Duke Nukem: Zero Hour * killing a pig enemy "Sue EEE!" * saving a babe guard "Don't worry, saving chicks is what I'm all about!" * in the Victorian era talking to Duke in the Present Day era Victorian Duke: "Lookin' good pal..." * Normal Duke: "Who the hell are you? My evil twin?" * Victorian Duke: "I'm you, genius. We'll meet back in time. Now hear me. The aliens have travelled into worlds past to try and change history. I went back and fought them, but my time machine was destroyed, and now I can no longer chase them through time! As result of their temperine, your timeline should experience temporal disruptions. The military for your future should have time travel technology, but how you get there is your problem. But remember, if you don't go back in time and make things right, Earth's history will forever change... and mankind could be wiped out." * a Duke clone in his apocalypse uniform "You're too good-looking to kill, but I'm gonna kill you anyway!" * a pig enemy in the Wesern era "Pignuts roasting... as I open fire..." Duke Nukem: Land of the Babes * Well, enough talk then. Come get some! Oh, Silverback, one more thing. I'm gonna enjoy pissin' on your dead body! * Welcome to Coolsville, population: ME. * I'm your worst nightmare, you uninvited alien scum-sucker! And right now you're all that stands between me and a planet full of babes - so get ready to bend over and kiss your ass goodbye! Duke Nukem: Manhattan Project * Ah, New York! It's my kind of town. If I can kill 'em here...I can kill 'em ANYWHERE! (Referencing Frank Sinatra's song '''New York')'' * Come on, Morphix, there's only two ways this can end, and in both of them, you die! * Confucius say... DIE! * I always said, if there was a way to go, it'd have something to do with women, whips, and oil... * Motherf***ing keycards! ("motherf***ing" is bleeped out) * Someone's gonna pay for making me find these friggin' key cards... * Surprise, surprise, I need a key card. * Time to deworm the Big Apple... * Time to deliver max pain on the A Train... Now where'd I put that subway token? (Referencing the video game Max Payne) * Time for mutation mutilation! * I like big guns, and I cannot lie. (Referencing Sir Mix-A-Lot's song '''Baby Got Back')'' * Your kung-fu is through! * You're goin' down faster than the XFL! * You are the missing link. Goodbye. (Referencing The Weakest Link) * Life is like a box of ammo... (Referencing '''Forrest Gump')'' * killing a mutant on the subway No token, no ride! (Referencing a scene from Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade) * Makin' bacon! * killing a mutant with a grenade Hmmm... That's gonna leave a mark! * dying and continuing So there IS life after death! * a rescued babe You must be 18 or older to ride. * Rest in pieces! * Say "hello" to my little friend! (Referencing the movie Scarface with Al Pacino) * Babes, bullets, bombs. Damn - I love this job! * Guns don't kill mutants, '''''I kill mutants * dying and continuing Son of a bitch! *It's time to kick ass and chew bubble gum...and I'm all outta gum *Hippycrya motherf***er *I'm not gonna fight you, I'm gonna kick your ass *Born to be wiiiild *Stayin' alive stayin' alive eek *Life's a bitch and then you die *Your face, your ass - what's the difference? *You're pissin' me off *I'm pissed off *Life is like a box of ammo *Stayin' dead stayin' dead, yeah